CUMPLEAÑOS: CACA ON ICE
by StupidFlame
Summary: Yuri está distante de Viktor...¿Que ocurre? Viktor no lo sabe, y está dispuesto a averiguarlo. .Este fanfiction esta creado única y exclusivamente para cagarte a ti, a él, a ella, y a mí el Viktuuri. Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Oh, y toneladas de OOC. 'Humor', y caca. Mucha caca.


_**A/N: No puedo creer que de nuevo estoy haciendo esta clase de contenido por ustedes. Ya ha pasado un año y poco más desde mi obra literaria maestra, Aventuras con Tomate-kun, y pensaba que nunca más iba a escribir así. Bueno la verdad no pero shh.**_

 _ **ADV: Este fanfiction esta creado única y exclusivamente para cagarte a ti, a él, a ella, y a mí el Viktuuri. Léelo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Dedicado especialmente a La Legión Hetaliana, bola de morbosas.**_

 _ **Ah, y esto va como si el final del capítulo 8 nunca hubiera pasado jiji.**_

 _CACA ON ICE._

La ciudad de Yoidilla. Hoy era dia de rutina libre, o sea momentos tiernis, y todo estaba normal excepto porque… _Yuri estaba distanciado de Viktor._

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué ocurria? Esas preguntas reinaban en la mente del coush. Bueno, igual no importaba mucho porque ya sabemos que este hombre no sabe consolar gente.

-Yurri, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentrras bien? - Le preguntó entonces el de la quimioterapia.

El del país de la bandera con regla solo se alejó e ignoro, y se fue a hablar con el tallarin con hipo con pelo de pishi, que lo dejo en visto, pero igual.

Viktor se quedó sad en una esquina esperando para ver si llegaba Yuri a hacer fanservice con el como siempre antes y después de las presentaciones, pero no pasó nada. El hombre que él quería se le iba…

Eventualmente llego el momento de las presentaciones, cosa que nos vamos a saltar porque no sé cómo escribir patinaje artístico. Mejor vamos directamente a la del cerdillo.

.

.

Y comenzó a patinar, así nomás…

Viktor se quedó estupefacto. O sea, ¡¿Ni siquiera iba a hacerle una gracia para pararle el nepe al inicio?! ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

– ¡DIME LINDURA! – Grito Viktor desde las gradas, con un deje de desesperación en el rostro.

– Uh, es la presentación libre. La de eros fue ayer. – Comentó un periodista al lado suyo, también un poco ansioso y molesto, ya que no podía cumplir su único propósito en ese lugar; ¿¡DONDE ESTABAN LAS ESCENAS HOMOSEXUALES QUE HABIA VENIDO A GRABAR PARA LUEGO PEGARLES, ACOSARLOS Y PROTESTAR CONTRA ELLOS!? ¡AGH!...

Luego de finalizada la rutina de Yuri, venia la entrevista como de costumbre. El de los cabellos de abuela aprovecho esta instancia para intentar hablarle, pero fue en vano…Oh, espera… ¿Ahora también estaba llorando? Sientan el ANGSSS-TTT.

– ¿Acaso la presentación no salió como querías? – Preguntó una de las entrevistadoras.

– Viktor orvido mi cumpreaños. – Pronuncio el birdeiboi, con un rico moco saliéndole mientras hablaba.

'' _Mierda''_ Pensó el mencionado. Eso explicaba todo. Más encima, esta era la mejor oportunidad para que le dieran la pasada, pero tenía que cagarla monumentalmente.

–Eso es muy triste, pero quería saber más sobre qué piensas de tu desempeño. Sacaste -10 puntos. – Y entonces se llevaron a la mujer de allí por desubicada. ¡A nadie le importaba la rutina! Solo querían saber del Vikturi OMG.

– ¿Qué podría hacer para que lo perdones? – Pregunto ahora otro entrevistador, emoción y desesperación en su mirada.

– Que Viktor me ra metashka por er culosky…así bien VKUSNO. – Respondió Lesbianas finalmente, ya sin lágrimas porque era una perra manipulativa y todo había sido un show para conseguir sexo. Bueno, los -10 puntos no, pero tenía toda su vida para arrepentirse de eso. Literal.

Volviendo al entrenador chanta, las palabras en su idioma nativo por el amor de su vida hicieron sentir emoción, culpa, y mucho más en su corazón. Ah, y la parte final se lo paro.

– Fuertes declaraciones. ¿Qué piensas tú de esto, Viktor? –

– Crreo que necesita una corrbata nueva. Chau no vimo. – Viktor tomo a Yuri del brazo, se dio un impulso con su frente y salieron volando. El de las estrías hizo gestos sexuales a las cámaras mientras reia maniacamente porque por primera vez en su vida iba a conseguir setso en etseso, pero igual con risa bajita porque era tímido uwuwuwuwu.

Los demás patinadores pudieron ver desde lejos a la pareja volar por sobre sus cabezas, conociendo su propósito y mirándolos con envidia, bueno, excepto pichula que fue a grabarlos porque eso es lo único en torno a lo que gira su vida, y de hecho por eso estaba allí en primer lugar.

Nuestro amigo iba felizmente a grabar el porno, pero entonces apareció un asqueroso gusano en su camino: Curisu.

–Agto ahí, nigga– Pero Pichulin fue mas inteligente y siguió caminando.

Curisu se acercó usando su cabeza para trasladarse, dando saltitos, para darle una mirada directa con sus gemelos a los ojos de Pichulotote.

–Pichula, juega conmigo al teto. – La envidia hacia el Vikturi de este hombre era increíble. ¡Deseaba opacarlos usándole! ¡Ugh, como enfermaba a Pichi Tula!

–MI OTP ES CANON, ZORRA. –Le dijo finalmente. – TU Y YO, IGUAL NO TE PE, O SEA JELOU. – Y entonces lo mato de un pichulazo, porque pichit eraun ser justo, y Curisu murió feliz. Gracias a esto, Pichula perdió su pureza; Todos lloraron a mares por el luego, e hicieron una estatua en su nombre. Luego llego el momento de la fiesta por la muerte de Curisu, pero eso es otra historia.

Vooolviendo con los yaoi on ice –BadumTss– Ya, ya se que fue fome. Quémenme y paren mi sufrimiento. Como decía, se encerraron en una habitación que convenientemente estaba cerca de donde cayeron. Oh, y se rompieron unas dos costillas mínimo pero como estaban en celo no importó.

–Y-yurri, ¿Tienes condones o lubricante o algo? – Dijo el semen.

–Puta que eres chanta, no, no tengo, tu eres er de ros millones aquí maldito tacaño. – Le respondió un tanto indignado el cumpleañero – P-Pero ig-igual en los Ya-yaoi y en los Hen-Hentais solo usan saliva, asi que estamos li-– Concluyó, y se acordó de que estaba gimiendo y tartamudeó también.

Y bueno, empezó la pareh.

.

.

– ¿Se supone que ahora tengo que usar mi saliva y…?– Pregunto asqueado el ruso.

–APRENDE A SER POBRE. PIENSA EN LA CLASE MEDIA. PARTISTE A MOJARTE LOS DEOS. – Dijo igual como por decir el Lelas.

 _¿Tan difícil era ir a comprar siquiera condones al Doctor Simi?_ Pensaba Viktor. La verdad es que sí, porque Yuri era una zorra muy impaciente.

 _Una sesión de dedos después,,,,_

–A-AH, YAMETE– Tenia el poto on fayer. De hecho, como que le iba a sangrar pronto, no se tu.

–YA LA METO, ADSJSKSAK. –Le respondió Viktor entre risas gemidas y chillidos de gata. Era su culpa el dolor de ano. Hmph.

.

.

Bueno, todo fue diversión y vKUSNOOOOO y un poco de lindo sadomaso al ver la cara del otro que parece que nunca iba a llegar al placer, hasta que, aparte de la sangre que estaba corriendo por el poto ajeno, el ruso comenzó a sentir una sustancia extraña y viscosa en el oshinshim.

 _Debe ser que el resto del mundo eyacula por el ano._ Se dijo Viktor a si mismo, pues desde hace un tiempo bastantes memes decían que todo era al revés en Rusia. PUES NO, VIKTOR, LOS MEMES NO SON LITERALES.

La parejita siguió unida hasta que todo se terminó, en verdad hasta cuando Viktor termino porque Yuri estaba bien pero casi ni se movía.

–Se supone que tú también tenías que moverte, Yuri. O sea cacho que eres nuevo en esto, pero así no se puede. – Le dijo sinceramente el frentón a su pareja, quien ahora se encontraba en una esquina, posición fetal, aun sangrando.

–Bueno, igual estuvo rico pero esperaba más de ti. – Añadió, como esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar jamás.

Viktor estaba listo para salir haciéndole la ley del hielo, como la diva que era, _hasta que se dio cuenta._

 _ **Eso**_ no tenía que estar café.

Ni hediondo…Bueno si, pero no así.

– ¡Me haz cagado encima, en pleno acto sexual! – Le grito indignado al bulto moribundo el del miembro color chocolate.

–Perogh…Gh…– _alguienllevealcagaoaunhospitalyisuscrist_ – ¡AHORA TU NEPE COMBINA CON TU PERRO! – Respondió bastante enojado el uqe, pues una hemorragia anal no se compara con una inocente cagadilla.

Tuvieron una discusión de pareja, fueron a la jueza para discutir la pensión de alimentos para Yurio, después Yuri murió porque seguía sangrando, luego Viktor porque se le infecto el miembro, y todos se suicidaron porque el Vikturi era su único propósito en esta vida. EXCEPTO MINAMI PORQUE RECIBIO EL ULTIMO CHORRO DE SANGRE DE SU IDOLO DIRECTO EN SU PELO Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN VIAJERO-ESPACIO TEMPORAL PARA SALVAR A YURI, POR ESO SU PELO COLOR REGLA. Y ese es el fin de mi teoría muchas gracias compartela con tus amigos si te ha gustado, suscríbete, pues me ayudaras a crecer el canal y déjame un laik, no te he hablado yo porque esto esta escrito y te deseo buenas noches.


End file.
